A Strange Relationship
by Sasusaku-rules
Summary: A relationship can be form by the strangest combination. NejiXSakura Rated K for character death
1. A drunk Hokage

ME: As you know Sakura is a very impatient and violent person (Wow, I'm describing myself) Sakura: Which means there will be many scenes, when I beat Neji to a bloody pulp Neji: Huh? Wait! What? ME: Shut up! You're getting on my nerves, please review! _____________________________________________________________________________________

"Shizune! Call Sakura and Neji in for me, would ya?" yelled the Hokage. "Hai, Hokage-sama," replied Shizune while shaking her head at the drunken Hokage. In just a few minutes the pink-haired kunochi and the Hyugga prodigy arrived at the Hokage's office. Tsunade swayed a little as she tried to stand up and look both of them in the eye.

Tsunade opened her mouth. "I pronounced you husband and wife." (lol. just kidding) "I have called you here for an important mission, it is S-ranked and highly dangerous. You two are to follow…" _____________________________________________________________________________________

CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA ! XD

ME: OK I know that chapter was short and all, but hey I ran out of idea. BTW if I don't receive 5 reviews, I think I won't continue the story. So if you want to read more, review. Peace out!


	2. The mission

Earlier…

"I have called you here for an important mission, it is S-ranked and highly dangerous. You two are to follow Sasuke Uchiha. You are to bring him back, dead or alive, just back. This mission starts now, you will be a engaged couple going on vacation at the sound," finished Tsunade.

Sakura's world almost toppled over, but she quickly regained her composure. Neji walked out silently and Sakura followed close behind. After packing her weapons, kimonos, and other necessary, Sakura was about to walk out when something caught her sight. It was the Team 7 picture, she gracefully glide her hand pass it and let a single drop of tear fall. Leaving her home, she just hoped she was doing the right thing.

Dress in a simple kimono she head on her journey with the man that she barely knew next to her. Maybe she was better off at home, maybe…

I hoped you liked this chapter, I know you were looking forward to a long chapter. Sorry! I don't like to o on and on, it gets boring. Well, tell me what you want: Long chapters or short ones. Read and Review!


	3. Comforting Night

Sakura and Neji were racing through the forest but soon stop for the sun was down. They quickly set up camp, and then Neji went out to gather food. Sakura settled herself on the ground and stared up at the sky. She hated the moon right now, it was just like the one on the day _he_ left: bright and full. Before she knew it she was sobbing, it has been a long time since she had an emotional breakdown. Someone tap her shoulder, and she looked up. It was Neji.

He smiled warmly at her and slowly wiped the tears from her face. After a while of her sobbing into his chest, she was able to regain her composure. With some last sobs she put on her best fake smile, Neji frowned.

"Sakura, sometimes its better to express your emotion than hide it." Her smile dropped.

"I know," she replied softly.

"Then tell me."

*Sigh* "Well, the truth is that I think I might still care about Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, do you still love Sasuke?"

"I-don't-don't know," stuttered Sakura as she felt more tears coming.

"It's okay." Neji said softly and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura continued the night crying in his chest, and soon both fell asleep into the silent night.

**Author's note: I'm sorry if I didn't update earlier, but I've busy studying for my test. I'll upload the next one as soon as possible. Again, sorry.**


	4. The Proposal

Neji woke up to the smell of fresh egg and bacon. Blinking several times because of the sudden light, he saw Sakura Haruno cooking his delicious breakfast. Slowly walking up on her, he attacked. The Hyugga Neji tackle Sakura Haruno in a big bear hug. She giggled.

"Neji-kun, get off me."

"But your hair smells so good," he said as he sniff her rosette hair.

"Stop that!" *giggles* "It tickles!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura, here comes the tickle monster!" said Neji as he tickle Sakura and she burst into fits of laughter. He smiled, her laughter always made him feel better.

Finally the two got up and ate their breakfast, well in Neji's case he galloped it down. _'Where do men put all that food? They don't even get fat!' _ Thought Sakura looking at Neji reminds her of Naruto.

"You eat a lot!" said Sakura.

"Well if you're going to become Miss Sakura Haruno, you'll just have to get used to it. Won't you?" teased Neji.

Sakura turned bright red and sputtered out, "Who said I was going to marry you?"

Neji smirked. "I did," said Neji as he slipped a silver ring with a beautiful emerald on it.

She gasped. "Neji, it's beautiful."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes. YES! YES! YES!" screamed Sakura..

"Good, I thought I was going too fast."

"If someone really truly love you, spending the rest of your life with them is easy."

Unknown Locations…

"Kabuto, looks like my cherry blossom isn't as faithful as I thought she would be."

"Sasuke-kun, what do you want me to do?"

"We'll have to kill them. People who are unfaithful and those who cause it shall not live."

"Of course, this is a wise choice."

Sound village…

"Neji isn't it beautiful?" asked Sakura as she held up an emerald clip shaped like a Sakura.

"Great choice miss," says the sale man, as she handed him the money.

"You know, I really don't like this kimono," as she twirls in her white kimono with an emerald obi and cherry blossom designs on them.

"You look great," replied Neji as he was in a dark blue kimono.

"Yeah, but I can't run with this in the way," said Sakura pointing to her kimono which reach to her ankle.

Suddenly, the two stopped their conversation and looked up to see……..

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I didn't update. I had finals, my other fan fiction, and school. The next chapter will be out next week.**

**Vote:**

**1-Keep writing long chapters**

**2-Keep the chapters short**

**3-Stop making cliffhangers**

**4-Have humor in the next one**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
